Monkey D. Luffy/Kemampuan dan Kekuatan
Sekilas Sebagai kapten dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami, Monkey D. Luffy memiliki otoritas tertinggi dalam kru dan kadang-kadang bertanggung jawab untuk membuat keputusan penting. Meskipun menjadi anggota termuda dari Generasi Terburuk, Luffy adalah bajak laut yang sangat kuat dengan potensi yang sangat besar, setelah mencapai banyak prestasi yang hampir mustahil yang telah mengguncang Tiga Kekuatan Besar ke inti. Saat ini, Luffy telah memperoleh karunia tertinggi kedua yang dikenal di dunia dengan 1,500,000,000dan secara tidak resmi berjudul "Kaisar Kelima Laut", lebih lanjut menandakan pertumbuhan dan kekuatannya yang terus berkembang serta eksploitasi selama perjalanannya ke One Piece. Selain menjadi kapten krunya sendiri, Luffy memiliki klaim untuk armada yang secara tidak resmi dibentuk oleh tujuh kru bajak laut yang kuat yang menyebut diri mereka Armada Besar Topi Jerami, yang semuanya bersumpah untuk melayani di bawahnya sebagai pemimpin mereka meskipun Luffy secara terbuka menolak untuk memimpin mereka. Kemampuan Fisik Luffy memiliki kehebatan fisik yang luar biasa, mampu mengangkat batu-batu besar, memecahkan batu, menghancurkan baja dengan tangan kosong, mengangkat dan menyeret bola emas padat besar yang melekat di lengannya, memisahkan bangunan besar , dan membenturkan bahu seorang pria besar. Kekuatannya semakin terbukti ketika dia dengan mudah menghentikan langkah dari Donquixote Doflamingo, seorang pria yang sangat kuat yang dua kali ukuran Luffy, dengan hanya satu kaki dari sudut tanpa leverage. Dia cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan setengah dari Nuh, sebuah kapal raksasa seukuran Pulau Manusia Ikan, sementara menderita kehilangan darah dan (seperti dicatat oleh para Raja Laut) akan melakukannya jika mereka tidak muncul tepat waktu. Meskipun ia dibelenggu dengan Batu Laut selama dipenjara di wilayah Udon di Negeri Wano, Luffy masih memiliki kekuatan untuk membawa balok-balok batu besar lebih besar darinya dan melakukan lebih banyak kerja keras daripada kebanyakan tahanan lainnya. Secara keseluruhan, kekuatan fisik Luffy yang besar memungkinkannya untuk melawan musuh yang paling kuat dan berbahaya seperti: Arlong dan Hody, dua manusia ikan yang menakutkan dan brutal; Enel, pengguna Logia yang sangat kuat; Rob Lucci, anggota terkuat CP9; tiga anggota Shichibukai sebelumnya: Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, dan Doflamingo; dan bahkan Charlotte Cracker dan Katakuri, dua dari Tiga Komandan Manis dari Bajak Laut Big Mom, yang keduanya memiliki bounty masing-masing 860,000,000 dan 1,057,000,000. Ia juga terbukti meningkat kekuatannya secara dramatis dalam waktu singkat. Kekuatan fisik Luffy yang tipis dan ketangkasannya yang luar biasa merupakan hasil dari metode pelatihan kakeknya yang tidak ortodoks seperti dilemparkan ke jurang tanpa dasar, diikat ke balon, dilemparkan ke hutan pada malam hari selama masa kanak-kanaknya serta beberapa tahun pelatihan yang sangat ketat di lingkungan yang keras dari Gunung Colubo bersama Ace, terutama dengan bertarung satu sama lain, berburu dan melawan binatang buas, dan memukul batu-batu besar untuk melatih keterampilan bertarungnya. Luffy juga mengklaim dia memiliki pukulan yang sekuat pistol bahkan pada usia tujuh tahun. He also possesses extraordinary jaw strength, as seen in the Orange Town Arc in the manga, where he had almost chewed through the metal bars of the cage Buggy put him in. In the following arc, he shattered Jango's steel chakram with his teeth alone (anime). He also ate the cage that Gekko Moriah put him in, and managed to give Rob Lucci a small bite wound, as well as break the steel chain used to bind Nami (in Franky's body) after the timeskip. His greatest feat in this area, however, was that he managed to make Jinbe, who is known to have an extremely high tolerance towards pain, yell out in pain when he bit the fish-man's arm. His endurance and durability are enormous, taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful foes that would have killed a normal person easily in most of his fights, yet still being able to stand up and continue fighting effectively. Over the course of the series, he progressively becomes able to take more and more punishment and fight for longer periods of time without tiring. He could withstand a direct hit from Kaku and Kalifa's combined Rankyaku attacks without any injuries and survived Rob Lucci's extremely destructive Rokuougan twice at point blank range and even manage to muster enough strength to perform a full powered Jet Gatling. At Thriller Bark, Luffy was brutally smashed by the 1000 shadow enhanced Moriah without losing consciousness. He could withstand Caesar Clown's Gastanet, which caused heavy damage to Sanji's body but did not leave any lasting injuries on Luffy. While initially stunned by the attack, he appeared completely uninjured almost immediately afterwards. By the events of the Whole Cake Island Arc, his endurance and durability have grown to the point that he is able to fight a grueling battle with Charlotte Cracker for 11 straight hours (while activating Gear Fourth at least twice), and after only a brief nap, endured a vicious beating from Sanji's Diable Jambe enhanced kicks only to be back on his feet shortly thereafter and still capable of using Gear Second when attacked by Big Mom's army. Furthermore, he then goes on to rampage through the Whole Cake Chateau, defeating dozens more of Big Mom's underlings even while being badly injured, extremely fatigued, and near-death from starvation. He even managed to survive Katakuri's extremely powerful Haki enhanced attacks. Despite heavy injuries, he shrugged off the damaged to continue the battle. Luffy's stamina is also outstanding. He was able to fight 12 uninterrupted hours against Katakuri after having only a few hours of sleep in the last three days, sustaining several injuries from Cracker, Sanji, and the Enraged Army, and without eating properly (to near starvation) during that period of time. He has immense healing capabilities and an extremely fast recovery rate. In Impel Down, when his natural healing abilities were boosted by Ivankov's healing hormones and further driven by his will, Luffy was able to not only survive the excessive dose of Magellan's deadly poison but also managed to overcome the poisoning within less than a day, a feat which Ivankov noted to be more than just a miracle. In Whole Cake Island, despite being on the verge of death and being brutally injured by Sanji beforehand, he quickly regain all his lost stamina and energy after eating Sanji's bento and was completely unfazed by the serious injuries he had suffered beforehand. After taking an attack powerful enough to instantly knock him out when he was defeated by Kaido, Luffy's body healed in a few days. Luffy also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. In fact, on more than one occasion, Luffy was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his extremely sharp reflexes. Early on in the series, Luffy is seen being able to react to foes faster than him, like Kuro, Arlong, Bellamy, and Enel. After learning the CP9's Soru technique to enhance both speed and strength, he became even more so. After the timeskip he has become even faster, being able to dodge attacks even while in Gear Third, and even creating enough friction while running at full speed to set the ground on fire. He could evade a majority of Katakuri's assaults, which the latter noted to be extremely rare. When freeing Tama from Holdem, Luffy was able to move so fast that Holdem was not able to react before Luffy struck him. His vast strength is only exceeded by his enormous willpower, as demonstrated on several occasions throughout the series, most noted of all in the Thriller Bark Saga when he manages to take in 100 shadows without passing out, compared to normal humans, who can only take in 2 or 3. This incredible willpower even allows him to survive the most brutal injuries and deadliest poison, as demonstrated when he was severely poisoned very far beyond what a human is capable of surviving, only living on despite his critical condition through sheer willpower. This is also shown when he survives through Emporio Ivankov's Emporio Chiyu Hormone ability, which even with a slim chance of surviving had not only survived the endeavor, but made a recovery in twenty hours when the normal time for the healing procedure is two days. This was later shown with Basil Hawkins' "fortune telling" ability, as despite doing it multiple times, he could never get Luffy's chances of survival to reach 0. Also, like Usopp and Sanji, he claims that he has never been ill during his life (which impressed Vivi). Fighting Style Luffy has extremely adept hand-to-hand combat skills, which were learned through practice from sparring matches with Ace and Sabo since childhood, supplemented with his physical prowess and the abilities of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Such skills allow him to defeat numerous enemies and even an entire army at once with great ease and Luffy even match Rob Lucci, an immensely powerful Rokushiki master in one on one combat. Unlike Zoro or Sanji, Luffy does not follow any particular code of honor, and so if necessary, he will attack women or animals, hit below the belt, attack his enemies even if they have their backs turned or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use enemies as human shields and even bite his opponents. While fighting, Luffy has been shown to be highly adept at improvising, and regularly comes up with creative counterattacks and unusual techniques to use against his enemies. This however leads both enemies and allies alike to wonder if Luffy is taking the fight seriously, especially when he comes up with ridiculous and over the top moves (like Crocodile when Luffy became Mizu Luffy), which prompts Luffy to respond that he's always serious. When Luffy fights, he relies heavily on his instincts, which, interestingly enough, are mostly correct. Even as early as the Arlong Park Arc, after getting bitten he managed to escape with his arm still in one piece by slamming Arlong's head to loosen his jaw to get it out instead of simply pulling it. He picked out the real Mr. 3 from a bunch of wax look-a-likes on a hunch. He also destroyed Enel's "Raigo" using the gold ball as a conductor, but according to Oda he had no real idea what he was doing and was acting out of instinct. Before even learning Kenbunshoku Haki, Luffy could easily dodge any attack by relying on his instinct as shown in his battle against Enel and Rob Lucci. Another advantage is his unpredictability. Due to his unique, fun-loving, battle-ready personality, and his elastic physique, opponents (and even his allies) are caught off guard by his tactics. This trait has given people the impression of him being reckless, if not insane and keeps people second guessing. During his childhood, Luffy had become competent with a staff, as he is seen using one against a variety of opponents. As a young adult, Luffy could use broken masts as a makeshift giant club to attack enemies such as Laboon and again when he faced off against the Admirals at Marineford. In the anime, Luffy could fend off knife attacks from Grount using a ladle as an improvised short staff. After two years of training on Rusukania, Luffy's physical prowess and fighting skills tremendously improved. At Fish-Man Island, Luffy could swiftly take down Vander Decken IX while he was tied up. Combined with his new found skill in Haki, Luffy was able to briefly overpower Hody, a monstrously strong fish-man who had been overdosed on Energy Steroids, and even sent him flying underwater with an Haki-enhanced punch. Another testament of his skills was defeating Hajrudin, a powerful Elbaf warrior in one punch, clash head to head and defeat Don Chinjao, a legendary pirate and master of Hasshoken. Luffy's skills also extends to sumo wrestling. He could easily match Urashima, a Yokozuna of immense strength, and defeat him with a single palm strike. He even defeated two Sweet Commanders who were the most powerful members of the Big Mom Pirates, including Charlotte Katakuri, who is the second strongest member of the Big Mom Pirates with a bounty 1,057,000,000 who is legendary for being unbeatable in one on one combat. His intense battle with Katakuri also greatly improved his skills, as Luffy showed greater dexterity and skill in Wano, able to easily overpower multiple Gifters and samurais in an instant including the Headliner, Holdem. Tactical Skills While simple-minded by nature, Luffy can be a tactical genius in fighting. He also was able to develop new techniques such as "Gear Second", "Gear Third", and "Gear Fourth" using logical concepts and knowledge of rubber and its properties. While easily noticeable as the least strategic member of his own crew, largely due to his tendency to simply barge in head-first into battle (often without any kind of battle plan or even any knowledge of his opponent's abilities), Luffy is an extremely adaptive and resourceful combatant with incredible ingenuity. He is constantly coming up with ways to keep ahead of his foes, either by taking advantage of his own strength and Devil Fruit powers or utilizing the opponent's own strengths (along with their weaknesses) against them. This causes even warriors long considered unbeatable to have trouble keeping up. Also, even if most of the time he acts instinctively, in some cases Luffy has shown to be intelligent enough to give some orders to his crewmates in the wake of making a strategy or simply making things go as he prefers. This usually ends up being an advantage for the crew. Luffy can also be a clever thinker in times of immense danger. After learning that Magellan's poison could not penetrate the wax of the Doru Doru no Mi, Luffy had Galdino create wax boxing gloves and leg armor that allowed him to fight Magellan for an extended period of time without being poisoned, being able to buy a significant amount of time for Jinbe to steal a warship which is crucial to their escape. When Magellan resorted to using a more deadly variant of his poison, Luffy had Galdino produce a makeshift barrier of wax which allowed him to use Gear Third to push Magellan back a considerable distance without being touched by the lethal poison. Finally, he exploited Ivankov's Hell Wink as an emergency escape measure that allowed him and many of the other prisoners to effectively escape from Magellan as well as the seemingly unbreakable prison of Impel Down. After the timeskip, Luffy has demonstrated more intelligence during the heat of battle, such as when he was able to use Trafalgar Law's powers to his advantage and even fool Donquixote Doflamingo into being swapped out so Luffy could land a blow on him. He also exploited Cracker's Devil Fruit abilities, making use of the immense hardness of Cracker's own Biscuit Soldiers to inflict massive damage on the latter. Luffy enjoys using unorthodox methods. Before the operation to ruin Sanji and Pudding's wedding, Luffy requested Bege to place a mirror inside the wedding cake and used Brûlée's Devil Fruit powers to create numerous duplicates of himself before entering the wedding cake from the inside to destroy it. His plan proved to be extremely effective in creating a chaotic diversion in Big Mom's Tea Party. Even Bege was deeply impressed by Luffy's ingenuity. To ensure his friends escape Whole Cake Island, Luffy took Katakuri inside the Mirro-World to battle him there. During his fight with Katakuri, Luffy realized Katakuri's weakness of losing his composure and took advantage of it by landing several blows on him after utilizing Gear Fourth. When his time limit was approaching, he ran from the Sweet Commander and captured Brûlée to use her power to escape the Mirro World while leaving his foe stranded. To elude the Big Mom Pirates and the Yonko herself, he used Brûlée's powers to travel from island to island as he devised a strategy to defeat Katakuri. Miscellaneous Skills and Weaknesses Simple Mindedness He is heavily susceptible to any form of hypnotism and does not have the sense to turn away, such as Jango's powers of hypnosis or Miss Goldenweek's Colors Trap. He is also easily distracted when he sees something that's "just too cool", like seeing Chopper's transformations for the first time, the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon, an energy beam from a Pacifista, his wax armor made from Mr.3's Doru Doru no Mi powers, the Iron Pirate "General Franky", and Bege' Castle Fortress while practically ignoring everything around him. Another of Luffy's gags is his inability to do chores. Luffy is a disaster when it comes to doing simple errands, as shown when he was a chore boy in Baratie. Everything he tried to do or help with only ended up worse. It got to the point where Zeff gladly allowed him to go after defeating Don Krieg, claiming the damage Luffy could inflict if he stays would probably put his restaurant out of business. Even a simple errand like purchasing water ends up with him being chased by the Marines. In fact, it has come to the point where Luffy has to have a chaperone even if he is only going to explore so as not to cause trouble, or do anything stupid, and even then it is not guaranteed that he will not. He also shows the inability to recognize people in poor disguises such as with Foxy, Sogeking, and some of the Fake Straw Hat Crew. After the time-skip, this seems to fade away as he immediately recognized Caesar Clown while he was posing as Gastino, but Luffy was almost easily convinced otherwise until Nami pointed out that he was right. Even though Luffy is a sailor and the captain of his ship, he has no sense of direction. He believes that if one is to go north, he has to head in a "cold-ish" direction. As a result of this, coupled with his ability to get stuck in certain situations, he tends to arrive barely in time to fight his opponent. Despite his immense strength, Luffy's abilities are heavily influenced by his mental state and willpower. If Luffy has a clear goal and is reinforced with confidence, his strength is unimaginable, capable of splitting towns and wiping out opponents with ease using pure brute force. However, if his confidence is shaken, and he is unsure of what is going on, Luffy strength is severely affected, and is incapable of putting a true fight. This is best displayed between his first and second battle with Rob Lucci. During his first fight at Water 7, Luffy, being unsure of the circumstances, and met with Robin's refusal, was barely able to do anything, even against an untransformed Lucci, let alone Blueno. But during their second round in Enies Lobby, after gaining a full understanding of the circumstances, and reaffirming his resolve, Luffy was capable of giving a Lucci a run for his money even before activating his new Gears. Artistic Skill Another running gag in the series is Luffy's utter lack of artistic ability. At the start of the Arlong Park Arc, imagining how a fish-man would look, Luffy drew a fish with tentacle-like paws and an anthropomorphic fish with arms, legs and hair (greatly incensing Sanji, who erroneously thought that Nami could be a mermaid and thus mistakenly believed that Luffy was drawing her ugly). Before the Straw Hats arrived at Water 7, Luffy drew a childish picture of what he wanted the future shipwright to look like (coincidentally, it resembled Franky). This lack of skill also extends to Jolly Rogers; the first Jolly Roger of the Straw Hat Pirates was a bad drawing designed by Luffy himself (he later used a similarly bad drawn version of his Jolly Roger as a promise marker on the face of Laboon) while also drawing a bad version of Foxy's flag after taking it from him in the Long Ring Long Land Arc. Luck Though not a skill or ability, Luffy is said to have incredible luck. His luck is so great that people around him, like Smoker, Ivankov, Elder Nyon, and even his own crew think that they were miracles, or even divine intervention, though in most cases it has to do with his incredible willpower. Examples are: *Surviving the execution done by Buggy and managing to escape the Marines led by Smoker in Loguetown thanks to the intervention of his father and a freak storm. *Surviving two defeats by Crocodile, the second one being incredibly lucky because the desperate water blast he spat upwards as Mizu Luffy when Crocodile grabbed him by the throat (which Crocodile dodged before drying Luffy's body with his Suna Suna no Mi powers) eventually landed back and rehydrated him to save his life. *Escaping the Marine blockade let by "Black Cage" Hina at Alabasta due to Bentham and his crew acting as decoys. *Picking out a dud in a basket full of exploding apples; *Able to survive powerful blows from Foxy's attacks and his Gorilla Puncher 13. *Defeating Rob Lucci in battle, through both sheer willpower and his unbelievable endurance. *Managing to beat Gekko Moriah just before the sun rises, making him cough up all the shadows he stole in time. *Accidentally making the man-hating Boa Hancock fall in love with him. *Having the willpower to survive Magellan's poison and recover from it through pure strength of will and some hormone enhancement, when it was said there was not even a shred of hope that he would survive, and that even antidotes were out of the question. *Breaking into and out of Impel Down with the help of former enemies and new allies. *Participating in the Battle of Marineford and surviving. *Being poisoned by Hyouzou only to discover he developed strong resistances to even the deadliest of poisons due to his fight with Magellan. *Finding someone else to inherit Ace's power before escaping the Corrida Colosseum. *Avoided being killed and having his Devil Fruit stolen by Jesus Burgess due to the intervention of his brother, Sabo. *Defeating Donquixote Doflamingo before the Birdcage kills everyone, with his victory being very lucky as after his Gear Fourth wore off, he needed ten minutes to regain his Haki and had not several gladiators held off Doflamingo and the Birdcage , Luffy would have never defeated him. *Encountering Vinsmoke Reiju right after he consumed an immensely venomous fish, as she is capable of removing poison from people's bodies. *Being freed from the imprisonment of the Big Mom Pirates by the timely arrival of Jinbe. *Narrowly avoiding execution by Big Mom as the bomb that the Minister of the Right planted inside the Tamatebako, which Luffy previously gave away to the Big Mom Pirates, exploded and caused the collapse of the Whole Cake Chateau. *He escaped from a fight with Charlotte Katakuri by using the latter's sister to escape the Mirro-World while leaving his foe stranded. *After defeating Katakuri, he escaped the Mirro-World after Pekoms kidnapped Brûlée and helped him long enough for Sanji to retrieve him. *While being carried by Sanji, he escaped the enraged Big Mom Pirates due to the help from Germa 66. *He and his crew escaped the Big Mom Pirates and their territory due to the interventions from the Germa Kingdom and the Sun Pirates. *In Wano, Luffy could carry Nidai Kitetsu, one of the infamous cursed Kitetsu Swords without any dangers or misfortunes like Zoro. *When Big Mom arrived at Wano to pursue Luffy, King caused Big Mom to fall down into the sea, leading her to suffer amnesia. However, Luffy's luck has not always held, most notably when he is using Gears. When using Gear Third for the first time against Rob Lucci, Luffy failed to defeat him before Gear Third ended, and Lucci was able to take advantage of his weakened form to do major damage and would have been killed by him if not for Luffy manage to fracture his leg with Gear Third. The same thing happened when using Gear Fourth for the first time against Donquixote Doflamingo, but the after effects were longer, leaving it up to several gladiators to protect him from certain death. The Voice of All Things Though it's never been stated, Luffy seems to be able to hear the voices of creatures. During the Warship Island Arc, he claims to sort of hear the voice of Ryu the dragon (though, this is non-canon). It is mentioned a second time during the Fish-Man Island Arc when the Sea Kings come to save Noah. One of them thinks Luffy hears their voice, causing them to think back to a young Gol D. Roger, who also heard them in his journey in the depths of the sea. Additionally, Luffy–along with Kozuki Momonosuke–was one of the only two people on Zou able to hear the calling voice of the elephant Zunisha, while it was being attacked by Jack. Pedro further affirmed that this ability to hear the Voice of All Things was shared by Gol D. Roger and Kozuki Oden. Another one of Luffy's amazing skills is his capability to tame and/or befriend creatures in a very short amount of time. Several examples are: *During the Drum Island Arc, after saving the life of a parent Lapahn that was buried underneath the snow from the avalanche they caused, the Lapahns repaid the favor by holding off Wapol and his minions Chess and Kuromarimo for as long as they could so Luffy could get up the mountain. *During the Alabasta Arc, he was able to befriend the Kung-Fu Dugongs. *During the Thriller Bark Arc, he was able to tame the Cerberus. *Prior to the Return to Sabaody Arc, he was able to tame all the animals on Rusukaina. *During the Fish-Man Island Arc, he was able to tame and name a Kraken (Surume). *During the fight at Corrida Colosseum, he was able to tame and name the Fighting Bull (Ucy). Gluttony Luffy is extremely gluttonous with an immense appetite, to the point that the thought of being able to eat delicious food can actually become a driving force and determination that can actually make him stronger than he usually is. The nature of his body allows him to eat absurdly large quantities of food. Despite his body becoming profoundly fat when he eats a great amount of food, he is compensated by an immensely fast metabolism that reverts him to his normal slim physique in a short period of time. Even running for a few minutes can slim him down back to his fit form even quicker. In Thriller Bark, after Moriah's zombies completely plundered the Straw Hat Pirates of their food supply, Luffy became extremely enraged at Moriah for stealing their food and was able to defeat numerous zombies with immense ease. Several of Luffy's feats of greatness are related to food. When food was involved, he was able to instantly calculate the number of meals he missed while sleeping for 3 days after his fight with Crocodile. Since Luffy hated missing meals, he developed a skill that allowed him to eat while sleeping, which was first shown after the incident at Enies Lobby. After being poisoned by Magellan and surviving Emporio Ivankov's healing hormone, Luffy was left in an incredibly emaciated state where he was just skin and bones, but was able to eat several days' worth of food and instantly return to normal size with his muscle mass restored, similar to the Life Return: Shoka Kyushi technique used by CP9 member Kumadori. Luffy is also able to instantly regain his strength by eating after a battle, as seen when he ate two pieces of meat after using Gear Second to defeat Blueno wore him out. Luffy was able to use this to his advantage while fighting Cracker; by eating his biscuit soldiers as a food source, Luffy was able to keep his strength up to continue fighting against Cracker for 11 hours. He also later used his gluttony to escape Katakuri's Kagami Mirror technique, an attack that supposedly suffocates its victims under a large pile of mochi. From his gluttony, Luffy has an extremely sharp sense of smell., able to smell food from far distances. While in the Ryuguu Palace, Luffy could detect the scent of the meal served to Shirahoshi from inside the Hard-Shell Tower. He also correctly figured out Katakuri having donuts for snacks inside the Mochi Shrine. While Luffy enjoys eating large sums of food, he is terrible in handling and preparing it. His extreme appetite led him to constantly steal food from the fridge prior to the installed lock on the Thousand Sunny, leading to heavy depletion of provisions for extended sailing. He has nearly no culinary skills, as when he created his "Random Curry", he squandered the ship's entire week's worth of rations due to repeated mistakes, and the end result was a huge pot of inedible substance that tasted so horrible that the gluttonous Luffy himself called it disgusting and also led the people on board to badly starve as a result. Ultimately, this led to Nami to take over with the cooking (for free) and she viciously made it clear that he was never to help out in the kitchen again. Nonetheless, due to the intense survival training of his youth, Luffy is capable of roasting meat, and has limited knowledge on edible flora as seen when left alone on Amazon Lily and Rusukaina. Parasomnia Luffy was shown symptoms of parasomnia, being active while sleeping. NSRED Luffy, while completely asleep, eats as if he were awake, and even knows when more food has been placed on the table. This is probably purely based on muscle memory since what Luffy does best is fighting and eating. It's been shown on several occasions that meat may act as more of a power source than simply a favorite food for Luffy, as whenever he becomes exhausted or tired from a fierce battle, he simply eats some meat and he's back in fighting condition again. According to Nami, Luffy uses three times more energy than a normal human being, which can cause him to exhaust faster than a normal human in some occasions. Empathy and Cooperativeness According to Dracule Mihawk, Luffy has the most dangerous ability in the world: that of turning anyone around him into his ally, including former enemies. Luffy's charisma has earned him many powerful friends and allies in times of need, allowing him to escape the tightest situations. In a conversation between Ace and Vivi, it is shown that Ace is somewhat aware of this ability, as he mentions that Luffy has a strange charm that causes people to gather around him. Indeed, this ability has saved him on several occasions. When any plan or his own personal strength has failed, he was able to gather unlikely allies in his moment of need. His charm is great enough that he earned the respect of Whitebeard after talking with him for a few seconds. Later on, he earned his complete faith after Whitebeard witnessed Luffy's true potential to save Ace as Whitebeard ordered his crew and allies to back up Luffy. He was also able to make Chinjao, a man who hated his grandfather for thirty years and extended his hatred to his descendants, into an ally that is willing to have his grandsons and the Happo Navy work for him because he restored his head to its old shape. After the conflict on Dressrosa, several crews of those who sided with Luffy pledged their loyalty to him and created the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. With this large army, Luffy has now gained the means to have several allies in his time of danger. Infamous Reputation One of Luffy's greatest advantages was that people actually tend to underestimate him. Either due to his bounty, his actions, or their own arrogance, his opponents usually took him lightly before discovering Luffy's great strength and determination. Because he was underestimated, his opponents (including the Shichibukai) tend to let their guards down, allowing Luffy to gradually learn and adapt his fighting style accordingly. However, after the global revelation of his heritage and his actions, this advantage fades away, as people take his threat seriously based on the third-hand information. During the two-year absence, with his bounty raised, he earned an infamous reputation which was taken advantage of by Demaro Black to bring fear to the hearts of people in Saboady Archipelago as well as recruit powerful members. His reputation is high enough to be noted by New World Pirates, as some were shocked when they found out that Caesar had captured him. During the Corrida Colosseum tournament in Dressrosa, several contestants express fear over his presence, even Bartolomeo who had casually won the B Block. During the Whole Cake Island Arc, Big Mom felt the need to send Cracker, a Sweet Commander and one of her most powerful children, after him, showing that she views him as a threat to some degree. Indeed, Luffy's threat level caused Charlotte Katakuri, another one of Big Mom's Sweet Commanders and an infamous pirate worth 1,057,000,000, to prioritize the elimination of Luffy before he can become a true threat to Big Mom. Katakuri was well aware of Luffy's potential as he didn't want to miss the chance to ambush Luffy and his crew when he considered the possibility that they may escape from Big Mom. Despite having multiple advantages against Luffy during their fights, Katakuri saw Luffy's potential as a future threat. Initially, Katakuri hardly saw Luffy as an actual threat to him and only saw him as a foolish annoyance and an obstacle. However, as time went on and as Luffy began to figure out his weakness, Katakuri began to take Luffy more seriously, seeing how it was possible that Luffy managed to defeat Cracker and became determined to end their fight as quickly as possible, using his awakened Devil Fruit powers to do so. When Luffy returned to the Mirro-World to finish their fight, Katakuri was at first confused as to why he wanted to continue fighting knowing how hopeless his odds at victory were. After seeing Luffy slowly develop the same ability to see into the future as him as well as his will to win and his ability to keep getting back up even after being brutally beaten, Katakuri began to view him as a genuine opponent and even an equal, so much so that Katakuri not only injured himself to make the fight fairer but also apologized to Luffy for Flampe's earlier interference in their fight. Once Luffy develops his future sight enough, he unveiled a new Gear Fourth form called Snakeman, and after a number of fierce clashes of moves, he managed to obtain victory. Ultimately, though his capabilities were slightly exaggerated by the press, the fleet that unofficially formed under him, the infiltration operation into Big Mom's territory, Totto Land, where he defeated two of the Sweet Commanders, attempted (though failed) an assassination on Charlotte Linlin herself and created a prompt alliance with the Germa 66, Sun Pirates, and Fire Tank Pirates before escaping were all great enough for him to be unofficially titled the "Fifth Yonko". Resistance to Poison He has also gained very powerful antitoxins in his blood stream from his fight with Magellan in Impel Down, which further combines with his extremely strong healing metabolism, granting Luffy an incredibly high resistance against poison. Hyouzou, a poisonous blue-ringed octopus merman of the New Fish-Man Pirates, poisoned Luffy during their fight and Luffy would not have taken any notice, if Chopper had not seen the entry point in his arm. The blue-ringed octopus possesses one of the real world's deadliest poisons and the fact that Luffy could shrug it off like it was nothing is a testament to the strength of his immune system. He is also able to counter against Caesar's own poisonous gases with incredible ease. He is able to completely resist the H2S (a gas that petrified people with a touch) in Caesar's enhanced form without any sign of being poisoned. However, immensely powerful poison normally capable of instant death may still be able to incapacitate him such as the dangerously toxic skin of the Armored Stonefish. While his powerful resistance to poison spared him from immediate death, it still severely debilitate him to the point of losing consciousness and on the brink of death. He would have died had Reiju not saved him. Temperature Durability While the Straw Hats were on their way to Fish-Man Island, he showed no discomfort in the range of temperatures given, hot or cold. He was, however, shown sweating heavily and then wearing a coat after nearly freezing on Punk Hazard. Devil Fruit Devil Fruit.]] Luffy gained extraordinary stretching and elastic powers from eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi (lit. Rubber Rubber Fruit, Gum-Gum Fruit in the English dub), which is one of the rare and legendary Devil Fruits. After consuming the Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy's body became like rubber, giving him the ability to stretch and attack long distances. Having undergone intense training for over ten years, Luffy is now able to supplement his stretching powers with immense strength, agility, and creativity in combat. His fighting style is largely improvised, and thus relies heavily on his Devil Fruit powers. It should also be noted that Luffy cannot automatically stretch his limbs out (like superheroes with stretching powers, (e.g.: Mr. Fantastic or Plastic Man), and since his body acts much like an actual rubber band, he has to throw some force into his punches in order for his limbs to stretch out. It should be noted that he has somehow managed to do it automatically (much like the aforementioned superheroes) after the timeskip. However, he has been shown to be able to hold his limbs outstretched for a long period of time, as seen when he reaches his arm out about half a mile down to try and retrieve Usopp from falling through the Sea Clouds. Luffy regularly uses his stretching powers in ingenious and creative ways, as he is able to use the malleable stretchiness and elasticity of his limbs to gain tremendous velocity, and hit his enemies with devastating impacts and blows. His rubber body is also extremely durable and virtually immune to blunt attacks such as bullets (in One Piece, bullets are still round pellets, except for Don Krieg's), punches, and electricity, more often than not, bouncing off his body harmlessly or canceling out the attack. It has even become a running gag that people find out the hard way that Luffy is made of rubber when they shoot at him, only to have the bullets bounce back at them. Another running gag is that whenever Luffy's body is in a dangerous situation that would kill a normal person, he simply states that "he's made of rubber, so it's okay", or acts like it is a small problem despite that person trying to kill him, such as being shot in the heart. However, he is still normally susceptible to sharp objects such as swords and knives as well as nonphysical attacks like heat, cold, beams of light, dehydration, and poison (though, after the timeskip, Luffy has been shown a strong immunity to poison due to his fight against Magellan in Impel Down). Not only can he use his stretchiness to increase the range and strength of his attacks, but on some rare occasions he can also use his stretched limbs to help restrain and even control weaker foes like puppets (to fight for him). Like all Devil Fruit users, Luffy cannot swim. However, unlike other Devil Fruit users, he does not avoid water sports, and sometimes will jump into the ocean to save someone from drowning (though will drown himself as well). Before eating his Devil Fruit, Luffy didn't know how to swim anyway, so this has made little difference in this capacity (aside from gaining the weaknesses of losing strength while submerged or in contact with seastone). At the time Shanks visited Luffy's hometown, Luffy had decided he would learn how to swim by the time Shanks left so that he could leave with them, indicating Luffy had yet to learn how to swim. He does seem to know that a person cannot eat more than one Devil Fruit, as shown when he said he couldn't eat the Mera Mera no Mi. Gears By taking advantage of the unique physical abilities granted by his Devil Fruit, Luffy has invented techniques that augment his speed and strength in different ways, though each one also has corresponding physical drawbacks. He refers to these techniques as Gears. After the timeskip, Luffy has grown immensely in power and skill. He has shown new mastery over his Gear Second '''and '''Gear Third '''along with his Haki, and easily destroyed a Pacifista with a single punch in conjunction with his '''Gear Second and Busoshoku Haki (a feat which has been shown to be amazingly difficult). Later, he defeated the Kraken with one hit from Gear Third imbued with Haki in a similar manner, and then managed to beat Vander Decken IX while tied up. Another testament to his power was shown when he defeated Hody Jones while fighting underwater for the majority of the fight, and only received one bite wound throughout the whole duration. Gear Second is where Luffy uses his legs to pump blood throughout his body at a much faster rate. Activating Gear Second also uses a lot of stored energy from his body. Leaving his body exhausted, his heart rate also increases to levels that are normally impossible. His veins are able to withstand this since they are made of rubber, thanks to the Gomu Gomu no Mi. In this form, Luffy gains a considerable boost in speed and strength. During the Enies Lobby Arc, Rob Lucci mentions that this ability is similar to steroids because his muscles are receiving enough blood to do things otherwise impossible. Rob Lucci also noted that Gear Second does damage to Luffy's own body and in turn drastically reduces his stamina and his lifespan begins to diminish due to prolonged use. Luffy first discovers this Gear unofficially in the 7th One Piece Movie, where he has a large mechanical arm falling on him, he catches it, and the impact exerts extreme force on Luffy's legs, causing him to unintentionally pump blood at an accelerated rate to perform Gear Second and use the "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka"'' ''(though he simply refers to is as a normal "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka") to defeat a giant robotic battlesuit. After the timeskip, it appears Luffy has gained even more control over his Gear Second, being able to get into it without having to take a particular stance. This, in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, was able to take out a Pacifista with a single punch, something that took the entire Straw Hat crew to do before the timeskip. His strength in this form has also increased to the point where he could knock over a large creature like Wadatsumi with a single "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol", breaking one of the giant fish-man's teeth. Luffy can use Busoshoku Haki combined with Gear Second to perform "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", which causes his fist to ignite into flames. It seems that Luffy has become far more adept with this gear as he has been using Gear Second attacks much more frequently than before the timeskip. Gear Third is where Luffy pumps air through his bones to make them literally gigantic. Obviously, only Luffy can do such a thing by using the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with far greater force, but he sacrifices mobility for this strength, as his limbs are now so large that Luffy has extreme trouble moving unless he is in his Fusen form. Another after effect of this is that Luffy is reduced to child-sized proportions, the duration of which is equal to the time he spent in Gear Third. Also, he is able to use both gears at the same time which he uses to defeat Gekko Moriah. The Gear Third technique is first hinted at during Luffy's fight with Blueno, and first used, but not shown when Luffy is chasing Rob Lucci and Spandam, but is not seen until a later battle with Rob Lucci. After the timeskip, Luffy's Gear Third is vastly improved upon. Previously, Gear Third would increase the size of the majority of Luffy's arm, thus reducing the speed of the attack in exchange for a powerful impact. However post-timeskip Luffy can seemingly control where the air is allowed to "sit" within his limbs, where his fist becomes large but allows a large mass to form behind the fist as the equivalent of the mass he would have achieved having his arm fully inflated. This allows a majority of Luffy's arm to remain as it is, allowing him to stretch it, thus allowing him to attack much faster than before the two-year absence. Luffy is also shown capable of using Gear Third at the same time as Busoshoku Haki, causing his arm to turn black and harden, with his arm in the ocean (which would normally drain a Devil Fruit user of their power). While he is still affected by the ocean, he lands a punch which knocks an attacking Kraken out on the way to Fish-Man Island. Luffy's Haki imbued Gear Third attack Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun could counter Charlotte Linlin's Zeus enhanced punch with ease (albeit with Sanji's help). Luffy is confirmed to have overcome his weakness of shrinking when deactivating this Gear, after inflating both his arms and using "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling" on Noah for a prolonged period of time and not turning into his chibi form. *When Luffy reverts to his chibi form, his clothes, including his straw hat, change relative to his actual size. When Luffy moves his mass throughout his body, however, his clothes remain the same size. This appears to be the same throughout every one of Luffy's mass increases, per example his "Nightmare Luffy" form. Gear Fourth Gear Fourth (ギア4フォース Gia Fōsu) adalah teknik yang dikembangkan Luffy selama waktu loncatan ketika dia bertarung dengan makhluk raksasa di Rusukaina. Dia pertama kali melapisi lengannya di Busoshoku Haki dan kemudian menggigit lengannya. Mirip dengan bagaimana ia mengaktifkan Gear Ketiga, ia meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke tubuhnya, tetapi kali ini ia mengembang struktur ototnya.. In this form, his body's proportions become warped and is much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Busoshoku Haki. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. As a side-effect he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. His physical strength and speed are increased to the point where he is able to overwhelm Donquixote Doflamingo, whereas beforehand both Gear Second and Gear Third were ineffective in the fight. It also shows a versatile side of the Gomu Gomu no Mi when using the elasticity to achieve a form of pseudo-flight and changing the direction of his attacks mid-strike to hit a moving opponent, strengthening his attacks in a similar manner to the Bane Bane no Mi by compressing his arms and legs like springs. This form, much like Gear Second, seems to utilize the principles of Rokushiki. It possesses both high speed movement reminiscent of Soru and the ability to kick off the air, similar to Geppo, creatively adapted to work even better with his body's elasticity, not just bouncing off the air but allowing punches and attacks to bounce off his own body. According to Doflamingo, the power of his attacks increases greatly in this form. His durability is also vastly enhanced, as his body remains rubbery despite being coated in Busoshoku Haki, as a result Doflamingo's immensely strong kicks simply bounce off of his body. Another side-effect is its limit to how long Luffy can keep Gear Fourth active, as noted by both Luffy himself and Doflamingo. Once Gear Fourth reaches the limit, it automatically deactivates and Luffy is left exhausted, barely able to move as Haki originates from the user's life force. He is also left unable to use Haki for ten minutes after using this technique. Even afterwards, Gear Fourth is extremely taxing on Luffy's body and stamina; after regaining his Haki from using Gear Fourth once, he barely had enough strength left to fight back, and using it briefly for a second time shortly after rendered him unconscious. However, the drawbacks has shown signs of diminishing, especially when eating food. While retreating from his battle with Katakuri when his first attempt to use Gear Fourth against him failed, Luffy could still run and escape the Mirro-World even after his Gear Fourth wore out. He was still fast enough to dodge a surprise attack from Amande and he could still use his attacks, though he could not imbue them with Haki. He also had enough stamina to flee from a food-crazed Big Mom. Gear Fourth is the only Gear with more than one form. Boundman is the original form, and is a powerful all-rounder, in offense, defense and speed. Tankman: Manpuku Version is a situational form, requiring Luffy to stuff himself to the point of obesity to use. It is superior in defense, and was used to deal a single powerful counter-attack, which defeated the Sweet Commander, Charlotte Cracker of the Big Mom Pirates. Finally, Snakeman is a form which is a lot smaller than the previous two, which Luffy first activated to defeat Charlotte Katakuri, the Charlotte Family's strongest son. This form exceeds in speed and flexibility, though it also loses a significant amount of defense due to the lack of bulk it has in comparison to the other two. Snakeman requires heightened usage of Kenbunshoku Haki, as it turns all of Luffy's punches into continuously accelerating, semi-homing attacks, due to Gear Fourth's signature ability, Python. Gear Fourth uses a lot of Luffy's stamina and would cause him to burn calories a lot faster than normal. After using it while fat from eating several lifetime's supply of biscuits, Luffy started to shrink back to his normal size due to the immense calorie usage. Haki Sesaat sebelum dua tahun berlalu, Luffy telah membangkitkan kemampuan yang dikenal sebagai "Haki" dan merupakan salah satu dari sedikit orang yang dikenal yang dapat menggunakan ketiga jenis ini. Luffy diidentifikasi memiliki kemampuan misterius ini oleh Blackbeard setelah pertemuan pertama mereka di Jaya. Dia pertama kali menunjukkan kemampuan untuk menggunakannya ketika dia melumpuhkan kuda Duval, Motobaro, tanpa benar-benar memukulnya. Sejak itu, ia menunjukkan penggunaan yang meningkat tetapi tidak teratur, dengan sangat sedikit atau tidak ada kontrol, sebagaimana seri berlanjut. Ketika keluar dari Impel Down setelah Ace dikirim ke Markas Besar Angkatan Laut, Luffy bertemu Blackbeard yang mengganggu, yang mencatat bahwa Haki Luffy meningkat sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di Jaya. Keempat kalinya Luffy melepaskan Haki-nya adalah di Marineford, ketika dia melihat Ace akan dieksekusi. Pada saat itulah Ace dan Marinir mengetahui tentang kepemilikannya atas Haoshoku Haki. Ini membuatnya semakin mengancam pemerintah, meskipun ia sudah cukup mengancam tanpa itu. Setelah Perang Marineford, Luffy memutuskan untuk berlatih dengan Silvers Rayleigh. Luffy berhasil mempelajari dasar-dasar Haki dalam waktu satu setengah tahun, meskipun Rayleigh bermaksud menghabiskan dua tahun penuh mengajarinya. Sejak bersatu kembali dengan krunya, Luffy telah terbukti secara sadar, aktif, dan mudah menggunakan Haki dalam pertempuran. Perlu dicatat bahwa Luffy memiliki apa yang dianggap sebagai sejumlah besar Haki. Haoshoku Haki Luffy dapat menggunakan Haoshoku Haki, sejenis Haki yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu dari sejuta orang. Luffy menggunakan kemampuan ini beberapa kali dalam seri, karena itu adalah tipe Haki yang memanifestasikan paling awal. Pertama kali Luffy diidentifikasi memiliki Haki jenis ini adalah ketika dia menghentikan Boa Sandersonia dari menghancurkan Marguerite, yang membatu, meskipun dia pertama kali menunjukkan kepemilikan Haki jenis ini ketika dia menakuti kuda beton Duval, Motobaro. Ketika dia melindungi Bentham dari serangan serigala kembali di Impel Down Level 5, Luffy tanpa sadar melepaskan Haki-nya. Selama perang di Marineford, ia juga menggunakan semburan lain dari Haoshoku Haki ketika ia melihat Ace kan dieksekusi, yang melumpuhkan banyak orang, baik Angkatan Laut dan Bajak Laut. Ini memperjelas bahwa Luffy, mengesampingkan identitasnya sebagai putra revolusioner Dragon, juga merupakan ancaman serius sebagai bajak laut hanya dengan memiliki Haoshoku Haki. Sebelum pelatihan di bawah Rayleigh, Luffy ditampilkan terbatas pada tidak ada kontrol atas kemampuan ini, dan tampaknya tidak menyadari dia memilikinya, tetapi menggunakannya pada insting kapan pun tampaknya paling dibutuhkan, dan masih bisa menggunakannya bahkan ketika sangat terluka. Dengan pelatihan ini, Luffy telah menunjukkan kemampuan untuk memfokuskan Haoshoku Haki-nya, menjatuhkan kelompok kecil dengan tatapan cepat tanpa mempengaruhi orang lain. Kemungkinan Haoshoku Haki dari Luffy adalah ia dapat menjinakkan hewan besar karena ia mampu menjinakkan semua hewan di Pulau Rusukaina, dan menjinakkan Kraken, yang ia lakukan dengan sukses besar dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Sampai pertarungan dengan Bajak Laut Manusia Ikan Baru, Luffy hanya menggunakan Haoshoku Haki ketika dia perlu membuat orang keluar dari jalan dengan kerusakan minimal. Tingkat sebenarnya dari Luffy Haki terlihat ketika dia merobohkan 50.000 pria Hody Jones. Selama pertarungannya dengan Chinjao selama turnamen Corrida Colosseum, keduanya melepaskan gelombang kuat Haoshoku Haki ketika mereka bertinju. Sementara mencegah Doflamingo membunuh Hukum, baik Luffy dan Doflamingo menggunakan Haoshoku Haki mereka, yang menerbangkan Hukum yang terluka dan menarik perhatian banyak orang karena hal itu menyebabkan kerusakan pada daerah tersebut. Haki ini telah menjadi spesialisasi Luffy. Kenbunshoku Haki Luffy pertama secara naluriah menggunakan Kenbunshoku Haki selama perang di Marineford ketika dia akan menyerang Dracule Mihawk, tetapi kemudian berhenti sendiri setelah memperkirakan tangannya terpotong jika dia melanjutkan serangan. Sejak berlatih dengan Silvers Rayleigh, Luffy telah memperoleh kemahiran luar biasa di Kenbunshoku Haki, memungkinkannya untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dilakukan lawan. Dia mampu dengan mudah menghindari tembakan peluru pada jarak dekat oleh Demaro Black serta proyektil laser yang ditembakkan oleh Pacifista, commenting that the last attack was "too slow". berkomentar bahwa serangan terakhir "terlalu lambat". Keahliannya yang hebat dengan keterampilan ini benar-benar ditunjukkan ketika ia mampu sepenuhnya menghindari Yabusame Hody Jones tanpa usaha. Dia juga berhasil menghindari meskipun hampir tidak mayoritas serangan trisula Katakuri meskipun yang terakhir adalah seorang Kenbunshoku Master yang sangat terampil yang menggunakan precognition untuk meningkatkan akurasi serangannya, yang dicatat oleh Katakuri jarang terjadi di antara musuhnya. Luffy juga ditampilkan mampu membedakan kehadiran Caribou di dalam Istana Ryugu, bahkan bertanya apakah Zoro dan Sanji juga bisa merasakannya. Di Punk Hazard, dia bisa merasakan Yeti Cool Brothers menyerang Chopper dan Nami. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Rebecca tidak punya niat membunuh yang benar terhadapnya bahkan ketika dia menyerangnya. Selama pertempuran royale Corrida Colosseum Block C, ia berhasil menghindari semua senjata yang dilemparkan Jean Ango padanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia juga dapat menggunakan kemampuan untuk mengukur kekuatan seseorang seperti yang terlihat ketika dia memuji kekuatan superior Duke Inuarashi sekilas. Setelah mendorong Kenbunshoku Haki-nya ke puncaknya selama pertarungan melawan Katakuri, Luffy memperoleh kemampuan untuk melihat ke masa depan sampai batas tertentu. Katakuri sendiri bahkan memperhatikan bahwa level Luffy dari Kenbunshoku Haki mencapai tingkatnya sendiri. Busoshoku Haki Luffy telah memperoleh penguasaan yang sangat tinggi dari Busoshoku Haki, yang telah terbukti membuat tubuhnya gelap (atau bagian-bagiannya) dan mengeraskannya. Ini pertama kali ditunjukkan sedang digunakan ketika ia dengan mudah mengalahkan Pacifista dengan pukulan Haki yang diimbuhi tunggal yang digunakan bersama dengan Gear Second-nya. Dia juga dapat menggunakan Gear Ketiga bersama dengan Busoshoku Haki-nya, yang mampu merobohkan binatang raksasa seperti Kraken dengan mudah, meskipun ada kerugian besar berada di bawah air (di mana kekuatannya jauh lebih lemah). Demonstrasi lain dari Busoshoku Haki Luffy adalah selama pertarungannya dengan Hody Jones, di mana ia dapat mengeraskan lengan, kaki, dan dahi untuk tindakan ofensif dan pertahanan yang kuat. Namun, pembelaan Busoshoku Haki-nya tidak mutlak; sementara itu bagus untuk memperkuat kekebalannya terhadap serangan tumpul, itu tidak cukup kuat untuk bertahan melawan benda tajam, seperti pedang, gigi hiu Hody Jones atau benang Doflamingo, jika kekuatan yang cukup diterapkan pada serangan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sejumlah kecil Haki Luffy yang digunakan di dahinya cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan pedang Rebecca saat tumbukan ketika dia dipaksa oleh Doflamingo untuk menyerang Viola. Setelah gelembung udara diproduksi dan bergabung dengan Noah, Luffy menggunakan Busoshoku Haki dikombinasikan dengan Gear Second untuk melakukan "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk", ang menyebabkan tinjunya menyala ke dalam api dan menciptakan ledakan setelah mencapai target. Selama pertarungannya dengan Bellamy, Luffy mengalami pukulan Haki yang diinsafkan dan ditingkatkan pegas kaki dengan memperkuat perutnya dengan Busoshoku Haki. Meskipun tubuhnya mengalami kerusakan, Luffy mampu menahan serangan Bellamy dan akhirnya mengalahkannya. Ketika Busoshoku Haki-nya lebih lanjut dikompresi dan fokus dalam bentuk Boundman dan Tankman-nya, Haki-nya dibentengi ke titik di mana para master Busoshoku yang kuat seperti Doflamingo, Cracker, dan Katakuri tidak dapat sepenuhnya bertahan melawan serangannya. Luffy kemudian terlihat mampu memukul mundur pengguna Logia seperti Caribou pada jarak yang cukup jauh, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan sebelum timeskip, tanpa mengeksploitasi kelemahan Buah Logia. Dia juga bisa meraih lengan Smoker dalam keadaan menjadi asap seolah-olah itu solid, dan juga mampu menahan Caesar Clown dalam kondisi Logia parsialnya. Teknik * : Luffy menggunakan Busoshoku Haki untuk mengeraskan tubuhnya (atau bagian dari itu). Itu digunakan untuk pertama kalinya melawan Kraken bersama dengan Gear Third untuk mengeraskan lengannya yang diperbesar hingga mencapai penampilan yang benar-benar gelap dan mengkilap, untuk menggunakan "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun". Dalam subs FUNimation dan dub, itu disebut Armament; Mengeras. * :Luffy memberikan dahinya pada Busoshoku Haki untuk mengeraskannya. Ini pertama kali digunakan dalam persiapan untuk "Gomu Gomu no Kane" melawan Skuadron Shell Iron. Dalam subs FUNimation dan dub, itu disebut Head; Hardening. * 武装|Gia Sekando Busō|secara harfiah berarti "Persenjataan Kedua"}}: Luffy mengilhami tinjunya dengan Busoshoku Haki sementara di bawah pengaruh Gear Kedua tuntuk mengeraskannya, yang juga tampaknya memiliki efek tambahan dari menyalakannya. Ini pertama kali digunakan dalam persiapan untuk "Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk" melawan Hody Jones. Dalam pangkat FUNimation, itu disebut "Second Gear Armament". Senjata Selama masa kecilnya, dia memegang pipa logam. Di Arlong Park, Luffy mencoba melawan Arlong dengan pedang secara singkat. Di Negeri Wano, dia meminjam pedang terkutuk dan Meito, Nidai Kitetsu. Referensi Navigasi Situs ca:Monkey D. Ruffy/Habilitats i Poders es:Monkey D. Luffy/Habilidades y poderes pl:Monkey D. Luffy/Umiejętności Kategori:Kemampuan dan Kekuatan